Odio a los gatos
by NymphFire
Summary: -¿Por qué, Shaoran? ¿Por qué odias a los gatos? -¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, los gatos están malditos, aliados de las brujas, seres supernaturales... -Entonces, Shaoran ¿Tú qué eres? -Soy un vampiro y como tal tengo que odiarlos. -¿Desde cuando? -Desde ahora.
1. POV Sakura

**_.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._**

**ODIO A LOS GATOS**

**_.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._**

…

…**Un día cualquiera en la región de Tomoeda…**

…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**P.O.V. Sakura**

- ¡Buenos días alumnos! - saludó el profesor nada más entrar por la puerta de nuestra aula, seguido por un chico que parecía el nuevo. La mayoría de las chicas que lo vieron entrar comenzaron a cuchichear. Podía oír prácticamente todo lo que decían que se repetía una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

- ¡Qué chico taaaan guapo!

- ¡Es súper lindo!

- ¿Tendrá novia?

Suspiré.

Que idiotas, tampoco es tan guapo, aunque si lo miras bien… esos ojos dorados, ese pelo rebelde, ese bien musculado cuerpo - lo estaba mirando embobada, como las pavas que tengo como compañeras - ¡NO, no y no! No digas estupideces Sakura… es como todos los chicos, guapo por fuera y un maldito diablo por dentro.

Suspiré de nuevo y desvié la mirada por la ventana, un buen sistema para desconectar de lo de tu alrededor.

El chico se presentó, aunque, claro, no le hice ni puñetero caso. Seguía mirando por la ventana hasta que oí como me nombraban.

- Bien joven Li, siéntese en el asiento vacío al lado de la despistada de la señorita Sakura.

Volví la vista hacia delante, encontrándome con la sonrisa arrogante de aquel nuevo. Maldito profesor, siempre me deja en ridículo. El joven, que al parecer se apellidaba Li, se acercó hasta mí. ¿He dicho que los pupitres son dobles? ¿Y que llevo varios días sola, sin ningún compañero? Pues bien, así era… y ahora Li se sentaría a mi lado. P-e-r-f-e-c-t-o.

Li corrió la silla, todavía mirándome, y se sentó.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos hablaba. Por mi parte estaba mirando a la ventana, pero su olor me llamaba demasiado la atención. Su colonia, su aroma o lo que sea que fuere, era caramelo… olía a caramelo ¿Eso es normal? No, no creo que existan colonias con olor a caramelo, que te dan unas ganas de comértelo, saborearlo… ¡Kyaaa! Puff estoy mal de la cabeza… Suspiré por tercera vez en menos de media hora… mi record…

El me miró, no me preguntéis como me di cuenta porque no lo sé… seguía en mi mundo, pero eso no significara que no viera todo lo que me rodeaba…

- ¿No piensas decir nada? - me preguntó en un susurro. Acercándose demasiado a mí, para mi gusto… Olor a caramelo… ¡Ahhh! No quiero darle la cara, porque no sé que cara pondré. Quizá de estúpida, sí creo que esa sería esa… - ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? - me golpeó despacio en el hombro. No puedo más, me di la vuelta y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Dorado… sus ojos parecen pepitas de oro. Caramelo ¿He dicho ya que me gusta el caramelo? ¡Me encanta!

- ¿Si? - quise decir indiferente, pero no pude. Me atraía demasiado.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? - repitió.

- ¿No crees que te repites?

- Puede ser, pero como no dices nada… Me llamo Shaoran Li - se presentó. Así que se llamaba Shaoran. ¡Ah! Interesante. No dije nada, demasiado embobada me encontraba en esos momentos - ¿Quieres que te lo repita? - sonrió.

- No, es suficiente Li - salí de mi letargo ¿Tarde verdad?

- Shaoran… - soltó.

- ¿Qué? - pregunté atontada, de nuevo.

- Digo que me llames Shaoran, Sakura - ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? Es un misterio.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que te llame Shaoran, si ni siquiera nos conocemos? - me tapé la boca rápidamente, pero mis palabras ya habían salido. ¡Mierda! Él se dio cuenta.

- Pero… ya lo has dicho ¿no? S-a-k-u-r-a - canturreó.

Shaoran 1 - Sakura 0

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Las horas pasaron, lentamente, pero pasaron. Todavía olía el caramelo que desprendía 'Li'. Lo odio por eso mismo. Salí escopeteada de clases para llegar a casa, que por suerte o por desgracia estaría vacía. Corrí por las calles haber si desaparecía ese olor, no se me iba de la cabeza ¿Estoy loca verdad?

Llegué a la puerta de mi casa, saqué las llaves y la abrí. Nada más adentrarme en la casa, las llaves cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente al encontrarme a aquella persona enfrente de mí, a un par de metros de distancia. Cogí aire y grité.

- ¡¿QUÉ NARICES ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ? ¡¿CÓMO HAS ENTRADO?

- He entrado por la ventana, faltaría más - soltó sin más. Estúpido Li, sí porque era él, sino ¿Quién sería?

- ¡Eso es allanamiento de morada ¿Sabes? - exclamé enfurecida. - ¡Lárgate ahora mismo si no quieres que llame a la policía!

- ¿Y si no quiero? - dijo acercándose a mí - ¿Y si lo que quiero es morderte? - ¿Está de broma verdad?

- ¿Mor-morderme? - repetí incrédula - ¿Tienes complejo de vampiro, acaso? - dije en plan de cachondeo.

- ¡Ajá! - afirmó - Tal vez… - terminó diciendo arrimándose a mí. Estaba en shock, ahora mismo si me pincharan no saldría sangre ¿Un vampiro? Ja, eso no se lo cree ni él. Me reí interiormente. - ¿Quieres que haga la prueba? - Definitivamente estaba de guasa. Inclinó su cabeza hasta que sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de mi cuello. No, miento… a milímetros de mi cuello. Notaba su calido aliento en esa zona, ahora mismo mi sangre andaba por mis mejillas, total y completamente segura. Olisqueó. ¡Dios! Voy a morir aquí mismo. Su olor a caramelo hundía mis fosas nasales, me estaba mareando. Lo aparté bruscamente y salí corriendo hacia la cocina, si era un vampiro lo mejor para espantarlos era el ajo ¿no?

Revolví la cocina entera buscando unas malditas cabezas de ajo… las encontré. Cogí un par de ellas y regresé a la entrada donde todavía se encontraba. Apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, indiferente.

Con los ajos en la mano, los puse a la altura de su nariz. Ni se inmutó.

- ¿No decías que eras un vampiro?

- Y así es. Pero… ¿sabes? Me gusta mucho el ajo - sonrió. Eso ha sido muy extraño. ¿A quien le gustan los ajos? A nadie… creo…

Bufé.

- Lo siento. Inténtalo de nuevo.

¡Porras! A ver… es un vampiro… a los vampiros no les gusta el ajo… normalmente… a ver… a ver… Busqué por toda la casa algo que me sirviera… ¡Ya está! Un crucifijo ¿De donde saco uno? Hummmmm… ¡Sí! Mi abuela seguro que tendría uno…

Busqué en los recuerdos de mi difunta abuela, hallando el crucifijo de madera. Bien… espero que funcione.

Me estoy casando de correr, pero nuevamente corrí… hacia la entrada. No estaba… Quizás ya se ha ido. Me dirigí tranquilamente al salón. Mierda, estaba allí, sentado en MI sofá, impasible.

Le entregué la cruz, que sin más la cogió y la miró.

- Muy bonita… ¿Es tuya Sakura? - se la arrebaté de las manos.

- ¡Joder! No eres un vampiro ¿verdad? Me estabas engañando todo el rato.

- Ey, cuida tu lenguaje - paró - lo que pasa es que soy especial.

- Claro eres especial, te gusta el ajo, no tienes miedo a los crucifijos, sales a la luz del día ¡Siendo medio día! - Suspiré, me estaba cansando de esta broma. - ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo! - exclamé señalándole la puerta.

- Como quieras - se levantó.

¿No va a decir nada? Extraño, muy extraño.

Se alejó del salón, abrió la puerta de Mi casa. Le seguí para comprobar que se marchaba de una buena vez.

- Adiós Sakura - dijo.

Dio dos pasos quedando fuera de la vivienda, y de repente se transformó en un animal alado.

- ¡Se acaba de transformar en una rata con alas! - murmuré incrédula. Aquel bicho emprendió el vuelo.

- ¡Es un murciélago, estúpida! - exclamó antes de desaparecer entre los árboles de enfrente.

Shaoran 2 - Sakura 0

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Días más tarde, después de clases, nada más ingresar por la puerta, dejar las llaves en su respectivo lugar, entrar en el salón, y ver al chico de mirada dorada sentado en el sofá…

- ¡¿De nuevo aquí? ¡Lárgate! Tengo suficiente con tenerte en clases a mi lado…

- Lo siento, Sakura… me enamorado del lugar… tiene una fragancia exquisita… a cerezas - me sonrojé al instante ¿Por qué? Porque yo era la que olía a cerezas. - Lo sé… eres tú - dijo como leyéndome la mente.

Shaoran 3 - Sakura 0

Me estaba exasperando. Fui rápidamente a donde se encontraba la escoba. Sí esas escobas que parecen de bruja, esa misma. La que parecía que le tenía algo de miedo. ¡Exacto, lo probé días atrás! Jejeje…

Shaoran 3 - Sakura 1

Con escoba en mano salí a su encuentro, se levantó del lugar, viendo lo que se le avecinaba. A escobazo limpio hacia la salida, como cuando entra un ratón en caso y a escobazos lo saca… pues lo mismo… jejeje…

Comencé a golpearlo, al principio lo esquivaba. Cuando casi estaba en la puerta, le golpeé. Y creo que me pasé, Upss…

- ¿Qué te crees, que soy un gato? - preguntó algo enfadado, pero me di cuenta que la manera de decir gato era algo peculiar, despectivo diría yo…

- ¿Por qué dices un gato? Lo normal es decir un ratón, rata… etc. etc. - le pillé, comenzó a sudar la gota fría, se puso nervioso… ¿Era posible?

- ¿Por qué? Por nada, no, nada de nada… he dicho lo primero que me ha venido a la cabeza. - movió sus manos nervioso, ahora era yo la que sonreía…

- No será que…

- No, para nada, imaginaciones tuyas - se transformó en ratón alado y salió por la única ventaba abierta que había.

Shaoran 3 - Sakura 2

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Siguiente día, después de clases… me dirigí a aquella asociación de mascotas abandonadas para adoptar a un lindo gatito, a ver si mi plan funcionaba.

Entre tantas mascotas abandonadas me decanté por uno, un gatito dorado, con las orejas ligeramente redondeadas, y cola similar al de los leones. Era macho, parecía cariñoso y a la vez rebelde, perfecto. Su nombre Kero.

Lo cogí entre mis brazos y comenzó a ronronear. Lo acaricié y me lo lleve (tras largos papeles… etc.)

Ya en casa… solté al pequeño felino por la casa, para que se acostumbrara a ella. Dio vueltas por todo el lugar toda la tarde. Jugué con él, le preparé todo… una buena camita, su respectiva tierra para hacer sus necesidades, un cuenco con agua y otro con comida…

Me pareció extraño que Li no estuviera aquí, ¡Qué se le va hacer! Creo que lo viene venir.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Otro día pasó y por suerte era sábado y no había colegio. Me encontraba en casa tumbada en el sofá viendo la tele, cuando oí unos ruidos extraños, me levanté de golpe quedando sentada. Giré mi vista hacia la puerta de la sala, encontrándome con un Shaoran que me miraba raro.

- ¿Qué pasa? - creo que me acostumbré a sus visitas.

- ¿Por qué huele a gato? - preguntó nervioso. Miraba para todos los lados, sonreí, mi plan iba sobre ruedas.

- Miau - maulló Kero desde el suelo, justo detrás de Li. Me levanté completamente del sofá, viendo la reacción de él. Se asustó, lo sé. Giró lentamente, viendo justo a sus pies una bolita de pelo, llamado Kero. Gritó, sí lo sé, siendo un vampiro y que le den miedo los gatos, absurdo.

Shaoran 3 - Sakura 3

Como un resorte bajo sus pies saltó hacia atrás, dándome la espalda, precisamente donde yo estaba. Ahora, me asusté yo, porque veía como una masa de carne caía sobre mí. No sé como pasó pero yo quedé totalmente tumbada en el suelo boca arriba y Shaoran encima mío, apoyando sus manos en el suelo, y entre medio estaba mi cabeza, sus rodillas, también en el suelo, y entre medio mi cuerpo. Su cara enfrente de la mía, y entre medio nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaban.

No sé quien estaba más rojo y nervioso, él o yo, yo o él, quizá empate. Se disculpó tartamudeando y se transformó en murciélago, para mi rata alada, huyendo… ¿Huyendo? ¿Eso es normal?

Kero nos miraba con una carita de bueno, hasta que vio una cosa alada flotando encima de mí. Se relamió. Saltó al ataque, aunque mi estómago estaba en medio. Li voló alto para que no le atrapara. Todavía tumbada en el suelo, agarrándome la tripa de dolor. ¿Sabes lo que es que salté un gato de 4 kilos encima de ti, con cierta velocidad? Dolor, ya lo digo yo.

Cuando el dolor se fue cogí a Kero en brazos para que no atacara a Shaoran, que todavía se encontraba volando, simplemente porque no había ninguna ventana ni puerta abierta ¿Sabes lo que es verlo intentar salir por el cristal? Muy cómico. Chocándose una y otra vez contra el cristal, frustrándose, desesperado por salir de las garras de un lindo gatito…

- ¡Ábreme una maldita ventana! - exclamaba el ratón con alas.

- No, estoy demasiado ocupada, acariciando a mi querido amigo.

Se transformó de nuevo en persona, por decirlo de alguna manera. Se alejó de mi posición. Solté a kero dejándole en el suelo, e inmediatamente este fue en dirección a Li que exclamaba: - Por favor, cógelo, cógelo…

Me estaba partiendo de risa. Él se subió encima de la mesa, como las mujeres que odian a los bichos, gritando como tal. Kero lo miraba con carita triste desde el suelo.

- ¿Qué pasa Kero? ¿No quiere jugar contigo? - me arrodillé junto a él - ¡Qué mala persona! - miré a Shaoran.

- ¿Por qué, Shaoran? ¿Por qué odias a los gatos? - me levanté y me senté encima de la mesa justo al lado de él.

- ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, los gatos están malditos, aliados de brujas, seres sobrenaturales.

- Entonces, Shaoran ¿Tú que eres?

- Soy un vampiro, y como tal, tengo que odiar a los gatos.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde ahora. - ¡Qué gran excusa!

- No lo entiendo, Kero, por ejemplo, quiere estar contigo ¿no lo ves? - le señalé, todavía estaba en el suelo mirándonos. Le animé a que subiera y lo hizo, tumbándose en mi regazo. Le acaricié el lomo. Ronroneaba. - ¿Lo ves? No hace nada. Inténtalo tú. - Él quiso acercar su mano pero paró, él me miraba a los ojos suplicándome algo, no sé que era, pero… de todas formas, sujeté su mano con la mía, y una electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo, de nuevo el olor a caramelo me envolvió. Hace mucho que no pasaba. Moví ambas manos, la de él y la mía, por el lomo de Kero, acariciándolo lentamente. El gatito cerró los ojos y disfrutó de esas caricias. Sonreí.

Le miré, él estaba observando nuestras manos unidas, en vez de lo que tenía que ver, desvió su mirada dorada hacia mis ojos. Kero al ver que parábamos se bajó al suelo, y desapareció por las escaleras de la casa.

Estaba en una burbuja, no sé él pero creo que no puedo apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos. Estaba prendida de esa mirada, que me cautivó la primera vez que lo vi atravesar la puerta del aula de clases.

Intenté apartar la mano de la suya. Fue imposible. Su mano dio la vuelta y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Se acercó despacio, saboreando el momento, ¿nerviosa? No que va, lo admito ¿vale? Parecía un flan, porque estábamos sentados que sino… no lo sé.

Separamos la distancia entre ambos, y me besó. ¿Me beso? Sí lo habéis oído bien. Cerré mis ojos, y disfruté de Mi primer beso, y es con un desconocido, que no sé si es vampiro o no. Movía sus labios lentamente, no sabía que hacer, quise seguirle, creo que no pude, porque se rió, se rió en mi cara, no, mejor dicho en mis labios ¿Es normal? Sentí como curvaba los labios hacia arriba. Maldito. Su otra mano me abrazó por la espalda, apretándome contra él. Moví mis labios intentando seguirle, no sé si lo conseguí o no, porque el quiso profundizarlo. Estaba paralizada, pero aun así moví mi brazo hasta su cuello, rodeándolo. ¿Profundizo más el beso? Pues claro que sí, parecía un experto, y yo aquí una maldita novata que no es capaz de seguir sus pasos.

Cortó el beso, y me quede con una cara de: ¿Por qué has parado? Rió de nuevo, al ver mi cara, seguro. Abrí mis ojos.

- ¿Quieres continuar? - preguntó. Qué pregunta tan absurda.

- ¿Entonces eres un vampiro?

- No sé, ¿quieres averiguarlo?

No conteste porque había atrapado mis labios. Dejó mis labios y recorrió mi mentón con besos, hasta que paró en mi cuello oliéndolo.

- Sí, definitivamente me gusta el olor a cerezas que desprendes, y además, a partir de ahora, adoraré a los gatos - Besó mi cuello sonrojándome - Lo siento pero será para otra vez - sonrió.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

…Definitivamente, No me ha quedado muy claro que sea un vampiro o no…

…Se transforma en ratón alado…

…Le gusta el ajo…

…No le teme a las cruces o crucifijos…

…Sale a la luz del día…

…Entra en mi casa como si nada…

…Tiene aroma a caramelo…

…Odiaba a los gatos…

¿Por qué?

…Nunca lo sabré…

…Aunque solo tengo claro una cosa...

…A partir de hoy, adorará a los gatos…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**

* * *

**

**Hola, k tal? de maravilla ¿Verdad? . Esta historia se me ha ocurrido esta noche, ¿Por qué? No tengo ni la mas remota idea... pero bueno... aquí está... espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado, y por lo tanto quiero vuestros reviews OK?**

**No sé como he podido escribir esto ¿Sabéis? Porque yo ADORO A LOS GATOS, me encantan, I love cats... espero que a vosotros también. ;)**

**¡Nos leemos! BSS! Os quiero...**

**P.D: (día 27-2-2011) - Por aquí me ha comentado que seria interesante el pto de vista de Shaoran o una continuación. Yo realmente ahora que me lo dicen tiene toda la razón hacer desde el pto de vista de Shaoran, y lo haré...**

**Pero mi pregunta es: Queréis una continuación de esta historia? Contestar si es así y próximamente (Ya que casi e terminado los exámenes) pondré la continuación OK? Solo si la queréis...**

**Próximamente: "Odio a los gatos" contando por el mismísimo Shaoran**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	2. POV Shaoran

**_.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._**

**ODIO A LOS GATOS**

**_.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._.·º*º·._**

…

…**Un día cualquiera en la región de Tomoeda…**

…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**P.O.V. Shaoran**

Seguí al profesor por todos los pasillos de la escuela, con una única dirección: entrar en un nuevo colegio, una nueva aula, y unos nuevos compañeros que nada más entrar por la puerta empezaran a gritar. ¿Os apostáis algo?

Él entró por la puerta del aula 3-A, no entiendo mucho de estos numeros pero, en prácticamente en todos los colegios hay de estos. No lo he dicho pero ya llevo varios, por culpa de… ejem…

- ¡Buenos días alumnos! - saludó nada más entrar por la puerta, fui seguidamente detrás de él. Crucé la puerta, desde el pasillo más silencioso a una clase de… ¿Ruido? ¿Gritos? ¿Murmullos? ¿Cuchicheos?

Al estilo de… ¡Qué chico tan guapo! ¡Es súper lindo! Rodé los ojos, ya lo sé, soy demasiado guapo.

Tras cruzar la puerta, un aroma de cerezas me golpeo en la cara, dejándome algo aturdido por segundos. Dirigí mi mirada a donde procedía ese maravilloso olor a cerezas, encontrándome con una chica, de cabello castaño largo, y ojos verde esmeralda que solo veían a un punto fijo de la ventana.

Me presente a toda la clase, excepto a esa chica de mirada cautivadora y olor a cerezas que pasaba de mí ¿Os lo podéis creer? El chico más guapo del planeta está prácticamente delante de ella y ni siquiera me mira.

- Bien joven Li, siéntese en el asiento vacío al lado de la despistada de la señorita Sakura.

Vi como dirigía su vista hacia nosotros, con cara de sorpresa y de fastidio a la vez. Sonreí arrogantemente a la vez que pensaba qué cómo era posible que se llamara igual que como olía. Sakura = flor de cerezo, aroma = cerezas…

Avancé lentamente entre las mesas, entre suspiros de las chicas y murmullos de los chicos. Llegué, a decir verdad, con la calma, corrí la silla y me senté, todo ello sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Intentaba mantener mi vista, mi oído, … bueno… todos los sentidos en otra parte que no sean en la chica que se sienta a mi lado, pasando de mí, como si fuera un bicho raro ¿lo era? Tal vez sí o… tal vez no. Depende de con qué ojo lo mires…

No duré demasiado prestando atención a otra cosa, porque, más que nada, ella se estaba debatiendo entre yo qué sé qué. La oí suspirar, y la tentación pudo conmigo… ¿Quién dijo que la curiosidad mató al gato? No lo sé, ni lo quiero saber ¿Por qué? Averiguarlo, porque yo no pienso revelar nada, nada de nada.

La miré fijamente, clavándole la mirada en el pelo, porque es lo único que podía ver en esta posición. Solo duró unos segundos, ya que ella giró su cabeza encontrándome con sus piedras preciosas, me refiero a sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? - ese era la única pregunta que tenía en esos mismos momentos, no reparó en mí ni un segundo. Miento, sí, al principio cuando entré por la puerta. Me acerqué a ella un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Puse mi mano en su hombro para saber si todavía estaba en este mundo - ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? - ahí, en ese momento me miró, me miró de verdad, porque antes solo veía sin mirar, un juego de palabras al igual que oía pero no escuchaba.

- ¿Si? - preguntó intentado ser indiferente pero no pudo, o no le deje.

- ¿No piensas decir nada? - repetí de nuevo por si las moscas.

- ¿No crees que te repites? - me contestó, cambiando el tono de su voz a molesta.

- Puede ser, - dije - pero como no dices nada… - Paré un segundo para luego continuar y presentarme como se debe - Me llamo Shaoran Li. - Sonreí, vi como ella se empanaba durante unos breves instantes - ¿Quieres que te lo repita? - no me pude resistir a hacer esa pregunta estúpida.

- No, es suficiente Li - ¿Li? Cualquier chica ya me hubiese puesto un mote, como Shao, pero ¿Li?

- Shaoran… - dije para que me nombrara con su hermosa voz, quería saber como se escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios.

- ¿Qué?

- Digo que me llames Shaoran, Sakura - recalqué. Su reacción fue algo cómica diciendo algo así como: '¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?', realmente parece algo despistada, más que nada porque lo ha dicho antes el profesor.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que te llame Shaoran, si ni siquiera nos conocemos? - ¡Sí! Ha dicho mi nombre sin pensarlo, además. Se tapó la boca en el apto, pero era demasiado tarde.

- Pero… ya lo has dicho ¿no? S-a-k-u-r-a - canturreé, me encanta hacer esto, sobre todo por sus movimientos.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

El olor a cereza me embriagaba por momentos, pero eso no me molestaba en absoluto, lo que de verdad me molestaba era que ella, Sakura, estuviera a mi lado si ni siquiera hablarme o mirarme. Cuando sonó la campana de final de clases, la vi alejarse corriendo por los pasillos. Por mi parte iba despacio aunque tenía curiosidad por lo que podía pasar.

La seguí sin que me viera, iba corriendo todavía, no había parado ni dos segundos en coger aire. Llegó al portal de lo que parecía su casa, buscó las llaves en su mochila. No podía seguir viéndola de lejos.

Me transformé con un 'pof' en un pequeño murciélago color negro o marrón según como se mire. Rodeé la casa encontrándome con una ventaba abierta, me asomé y pude comprobar que era el salón, sin mucha dificultad, eso es lo bueno de tener alas, me adentre a la casa, esperando su reacción por parte de ella. Ya, de nuevo en persona, me apoyé en el marco de la puerta del salón. Percibí como se abría la puerta despacio y dejaba paso a Sakura. Cerró la puerta principal, las llaves cayeron al suelo y… explotó.

- ¡¿QUÉ NARICES ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ? ¡¿CÓMO HAS ENTRADO?

- He entrado por la ventana, faltaría más - dije todo lo chulo que pude, y lo conseguí.

- ¡Eso es allanamiento de morada ¿Sabes? - gritó - ¡Lárgate ahora mismo si no quieres que llame a la policía - me amenazó, solo había un problema, que cuando ellos llegaran yo ya no estaría allí para ellos.

- ¿Y si no quiero? - me encaminé hacia ella, acorralándola entre la puerta y mi cuerpo - ¿Y si lo que quiero es morderte? - ella abrió la boca de la impresión, eso no se lo esperaba, creí que iba a correr o a gritar o cualquier otra cosa menos eso.

- ¿Mor-morderme? - tartamudeo con un dije de miedo - ¿Tienes complejo de vampiro, acaso? - es pregunta me desconcertó.

- ¡Ajá! - afirmé - Tal vez - quería saber su reacción, así que me acerqué más a su cuerpo arrinconándola a la puerta, - ¿Quieres que haga la prueba? - incliné mi cabeza hacia su cuello. Su aroma era exquisito, me di el lujo de perderme en ese aroma a cerezas. Noté como se tensaba durante un breve periodo de tiempo, pero luego me apartó bruscamente provocando que diera dos pasos atrás, dejándola libre de mis brazos.

Se alejó de mi a gran velocidad, sin saber a donde se dirigia realmente, oía como revolvía algo en otra habitación. No me molesté en seguirla porque sabía que vendría de nuevo a mí. Me apoyé en aquella pared y la esperé con los brazos cruzados.

La espera duró medio minuto escaso. Ella se acercaba a mí a paso rápido con un par de cabezas de ajos en sus manos, al igual que una niña pequeña con sus juguetes buscando a alguien con quien jugar. ¿Qué pretendía? Alzó los ajos a la altura de mi nariz, los olí.

- ¿No decías que eras un vampiro? - preguntó bajando los ajos con carita infantil.

- Y así es. Pero… ¿sabes? Me gusta mucho el ajo - sonreí. Era cierto, soy un vampiro extraño. Gruñó - Lo siento. Inténtalo de nuevo - animé con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se quedó pensativa delante de mí, no quería molestarla así que esperé… pero, de repente, salió escopeteada a una de las habitaciones de arriba. Creí que tardaría así que esperé pacientemente en el sofá, con el oído bien abierto.

Se acercó acalorada por la corrida, y extendió su mano, mostrando un crucifijo con piedras preciosas, o parecían. Lo cogí y lo examiné a fondo. Ella me mirada extrañada, seguramente por mi comportamiento.

- Muy bonita… ¿Es tuya Sakura? - pregunté, no contestó como yo esperaba, me quitó de las manos la cruz y me miró enfadada.

- ¡Joder! - explotó - No eres un vampiro - afirmó - ¿verdad? Me estabas engañando todo el rato.

- Ey, cuida tu lenguaje - hice una pausa, cogí aire - lo que pasa es que soy especial.

- Claro eres especial, te gusta el ajo, no tienes miedo a los crucifijos, sales a la luz del día ¡Siendo medio día! - Buena deducción. Suspiró - ¡Vete de aquí ahora mismo! - exclamó señalándome la puerta.

- Como quieras - me levanté de mala gana del sofá. No quería decir nada, de momento no, más tarde… quizás. Avancé por el pasillo de la entrada, abrí la puerta. Ella seguía mis pasos, seguramente para asegurarse que me iba. No hacía falta, pero bueno…

- Adiós Sakura - me despedí saliendo de la casa, recorrí el caminito de la entrada de la casa y con otro 'pof' me transformé y alcé el vuelo, sin ver la cara que ella pudiera poner en esos momentos. Batí mis alas y me alejé de la zona no sin antes escuchar la tontería más grande del mundo:

- ¡Se acaba de transformar en una rata con alas! - exclamó en voz baja en un tono de sorpresa y admiración. ¿Rata con alas? ¿Qué se cree? No me puede comparar con las ratas, portadoras de enfermedades. Sin cambiar el rumbo de mi vuelo grité.

- ¡Es un murciélago, estúpida!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Los días pasaron y ya era una costumbre aparecer por su casa, simplemente esperaba sentado en el sofá, en busca de esa reacción que tanto me encantaba.

- ¡¿De nuevo aquí? ¡Lárgate! Tengo suficiente con tenerte en clases a mi lado… - joo, pero a mí me encanta tenerte a mí lado.

- Lo siento, Sakura… me enamorado del lugar… tiene una fragancia exquisita… a cerezas - sí, yo dije eso, pareciese que fuéramos muy cercanos, no lo éramos pero aun así… noté como se sonrojaba levemente, sonreí. La primera vez que la veo sonrojada por uno de mis comentarios. - Lo sé… eres tú.

Me miró, todavía sonrojada, con furia y sonrió, mala señal, si, si, muy mala señal. Quise decir algo pero desapareció de mi vista, para volver a aparecer con una escoba de bruja, o no, o no… lo intentó el otro día y funcionó ¿Por qué? Es un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba, jua, jua, jua (risa malvada).

Ay! Me levanté de inmediato y salí corriendo, ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué era un ratón o algo? Bueno… si, según ella sí, soy una rata con alas. Esquivé unos pocos escobazos, pero de todas formas me dirigió hasta la salida, ahí, justo en ese momento recibí el escobazo de mi vida. Si os preguntáis si dolió. Dolió. Y creo que incluso ella se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué te crees, que soy un gato? - ¡Dios! ¿Pero que se creía? Me miró e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza ¿Y eso por qué?

- ¿Por qué dices un gato? Lo normal es decir un ratón, rata… etc. etc. - Oh no, oh no… lo he dicho ¿verdad? Pequeñas gotitas de sudor frío recorrieron mi nuca, mis manos comenzaron a temblar ligeramente.

- ¿Por qué? Por nada, no, nada de nada… he dicho lo primero que me ha venido a la cabeza. - sonrió. ¡Mierda! Yo y mi bocaza.

- No será que…

- No, para nada, imaginaciones tuyas - me transformé y salí por aquella ventana, que a partir de ahora sería mi ídolo.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Hoy, día no sé cual, no va a ser un día especial, me huelo algo, y no muy bueno. El día anterior ni siquiera me digné a aparecer por casa de Sakura ¿Por qué? No lo sé. No lo quería averiguar. Pero una cosa estaba clara, necesitaba ir a verla, era una necesidad y no una obligación.

Esta vez entre por la puerta, que estaba abierta. No, no que va… entré como siempre, por la ventana… nada más poner un pie en la casa, algo me llamó la atención, y algo no muy bueno. Me acerqué hacia donde se encontraba Sakura, en el salón viendo la tele. La miré fijamente con el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

- ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó. Miré a mí alrededor. Me puse nervioso y pregunté con algo de miedo. Espero que no este pasando lo que yo creo que está pasando.

- ¿Por qué huele a gato? - lo veo venir, lo veo venir…

- Miau - maulló un gato detrás de mí, giré lentamente bajando mi mirada al suelo, encontrándome con un gato dorado con grandes ojos negros que me miraban con odio. Grité os puedo asegurar que grité. Retrocedí unos pasos, sin percatarme que justo detrás de mí, estaba Sakura. Finalmente, vi como caía al suelo con lentitud, y en un rápido movimiento conseguí parar el golpe y la dura caída de ella. Estaba totalmente tumbada boca abajo y yo encima de ella con ambos brazos apoyados en el suelo, manteniendo mi peso, fuera de peligro para ella. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella, podía respirar el aire que expulsaba de su boca entre abierta, y su aroma a cerezas, de nuevo me nublaba.

Estaba realmente nervioso, debajo de mí se encontraba una sonrojada Sakura que me miraba con una cara inexpresable para mi ojo. Me disculpé rápidamente, estaba realmente nervioso y no solo yo, también ella. Me convertí en rata alada, digo en murciélago y me elevé.

Batí mis alas y me mantuve en todo momento en el aire, lo más lejos posible de esa bestia salvaje. Solo me preocupé de mí mismo, y de encontrar mi ídolo que se va a convertir en mi mayor enemigo por no estar abierta cuando tiene que estar.

No debí de hacer eso. Me acerqué volando a toda pastilla hacia una de las ventanas la cual parecía estar abierta, y solo parecía por que menudo golpe que me di, adiós a mis neuronas. De todas formas volví a golpear el cristal, yo creo que debe ser bastante cómico estar viéndome en estos mismos momentos. Me frustré.

- ¡Ábreme una maldita ventana! - exclamé desesperado.

- No, estoy demasiado ocupada, acariciando a mi querido amigo.

La miré incrédulo ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera acariciando a ese ser tan abominable. Mi cuerpo estaba exhausto, por lo que no dure mucho tiempo en mi forma animal y me transformé a mi apariencia real. Me alejé. Vi como Sakura dejaba al gato en el suelo y este con paso decidido se acercó a mí.

- Por favor, cógelo, cógelo - rogué. Al retroceder me topé con una mesa, a la cual subí sin pensármelo dos veces. Me quedé sentado en esta mientras veía como el gato me miraba con esa cara suya…

- ¿Qué pasa Kero? ¿No quiere jugar contigo? - se arrodilló junto a él - ¡Qué mala persona! - me miró. Le devolví la mirada sin ninguna expresión.

- ¿Por qué, Shaoran? ¿Por qué odias a los gatos? - se levantó y se sentó a mi lado encima de la mesa. Ella me miraba con una expresión de curiosidad en su rostro, pero como he dicho antes, mi secreto será a mi tumba.

- ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo, los gatos están malditos, aliados de brujas, seres sobrenaturales.

- Entonces, Shaoran ¿Tú que eres?

- Soy un vampiro, y como tal, tengo que odiar a los gatos.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde ahora.

- No lo entiendo, Kero, por ejemplo, quiere estar contigo ¿no lo ves? - lo señaló. Vi como Sakura hacia señas para que ese tal Kero subiera, me asusté. Pero pronto comprendí que no me haría nada, porque al momento que subió a la mesa se sentó encima de su regazo. "¡Quién fuera gato, para estar como él está ahora!" Sakura acarició su lomo y pude oír como él comenzaba a ronronear. - ¿Lo ves? No hace nada. Inténtalo tú - me animó, no estaba muy comenzado de ello. Mi pulso temblaba. La miré, luego al gato, luego a ella de nuevo. Ella sonrío y sujetó mi mano con la suya. Era calida y suave, como muchas veces me había imaginado. Su mano guiaba a la mía por su lomo lentamente, mientras Kero disfrutaba con esas caricias. Ella sonrió precisamente cuando mi mirada se posó en nuestras manos juntas. La miré a esos preciosos ojos verdes esmeraldas que me hipnotizaban. Me acerqué más a ella, no lo podía evitar, era como he dicho una necesidad. La sujeté firmemente de la mana entrelazando nuestros dedos. Ella miró las manos unidas y luego a mi y a mis ojos. Una conexión perfecta. Me aproxime más a ella y a sus labios que desde que reparé en ella el primer día de clase siempre quise sentirlos sobre los mios, así que sin pensar acorté la distancia que nos separaba. La besé. La besé despacio aprovechando cada segundo, lento, suave, ella no se lo esperaba en los primeros segundos pero luego reaccionó. No sabía si ella tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados, porque por mi parte no veía nada. El sentido de la vista estaba inservible, solo funcionaba el del tacto, mano con mano, labios con labios; el del gusto, podía saborear esos labios; el del olfato, la fragancia que desprendía…

Sonreí al notar como ella quería seguir mi ritmo y no podía, aceleré demasiado. Con mi mano libre rodeé su cintura, acercandola más a mí. Ella cada vez cogía mejor el ritmo del beso y por ello, profundicé. Ella se tensó, pero logró colocar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, no me negué. El ritmo cada vez iba en aumento, sin embargo, antes de que llegará a más y que a Sakura le diera un colapsó corté. Abrí mis ojos encontrandome con mi pequeña Sakura que me miraba con un puchero en su rostro. Abrió sus ojos y yo pregunté, más que nada por la cara que puso.

- ¿Quieres continuar? - no contestó con palabras. Pero si cambiando completamente de tema.

- ¿Entonces eres un vampiro? - vaya eso es importante y nótese el sarcasmo.

- No sé, ¿quieres averiguarlo?

No le dejé, inmediatamente tras formular la pregunta la besé un breve momento y recorrí todo su mentón, su cuello por un caminito de besos. Paré justo en la yugular, ella no dijo nada y yo simplemente me limité a saborearlo con el olfato.

- Sí, definitivamente me gusta el olor a cerezas que desprendes, y además, a partir de ahora, adoraré a los gatos - dije, no sé si sería verdad o no, pero… Besé su cuello - Lo siento pero será para otra vez - sonreí. Hasta la tumba querida, hasta la tumba.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

… Definitivamente, adoro su aroma…

…su tacto…

…sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda…

…el olor a cerezas que desprende…

…pero sobre todo, a partir de ahora, adoraré a los gatos…

…y mi secreto se vendrá conmigo a la tumba…

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Hola mis queridas lectoras… muchísimas gracias por sus reviews,**

**Muchísimas gracias, por todo, a:**

**Sake1 ~ cainat06 ~ Alessandra Li ~ saku93 ~ Diany ~ moonlight-Li ~ AnaisLovelyAngel**

**Espero realmente que os haya gustado esta historia, creo que lo voy a dejar tal y como está. Así que se va a quedar como OS, deseo de todo corazon que me dejeis vuestros lindos reviews para animarme a seguir escribiendo otras historias sobre esta linda parejita.**

**Cambiando de tema, no sé como ha podido decir Shaoran estas cosas tan crueles a los gatitos, ¡con lo monos que son! Por favor, no insultéis a los gatos, porque si no me insultareis a mí (XD) GATOS AL PODER!**

**Nos leemos muy pronto! BSS!**


End file.
